Parlons de toi
by A mad unicorn
Summary: OS - Gray se sent désespérément seul et Rogue décide d'aller lui parler. Il neige, c'est le soir de noël et ils vont le passer d'une manière pour le moins inattendue. /!\ LEMON /!\


**Disclaimer :** heureusement pour eux, les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d' Hiro Mashima

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** Rogue x Gray

 **La petite note :** petit OS écrit pour une amie en cadeau de noël, c'est aussi ma première fic alors soyez indulgents ^^'

On était le 24 décembre au soir et il neigeait.

Toute la guilde était réunie pour fêter noël au sein du QG. Des flammes magiques accrochées un peu partout illuminaient l'endroit et Mirajane apportait sa voix à cet instant chaleureux.

Parce que noël est le jour du pardon, le maître avait invité les Sabertooth à se joindre à eux, cependant seuls Sting et Rogue accompagnés de Lecteur et Frosh avaient répondu à l'invitation du mage sacré.

La soirée battait son plein, entre concours de boisson et courses sur tonneaux il n'y avait pas de quoi s'ennuyer, pourtant Gray se sentait seul. Tous ses amis étaient là et l'entouraient joyeusement mais sa solitude était plus profonde, plus ancrée en lui, car c'était la solitude d'un cœur. Son cœur se sentait désespérément seul et ça l'en étouffait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'être heureux ?

Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais au moment où il passait le pas de la porte il fut arrêté par une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

« Juvia se fera un plaisir d'accompagner Monsieur Gray prendre l'air et…

\- Non, la coupa-t-il, Juvia va rester ici, loin, très loin de monsieur Gray et lui foutre la paix !

\- Mais… »

Elle fondit en larmes avant de terminer sa phrase et Gray sortit en claquant la porte.

Il était exaspéré, il avait pourtant essayé de se convaincre de laisser sa chance à la jeune fille mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y parvenait pas. Elle était pourtant gentille et plutôt mignonne mais au fond de lui il savait qu'entamer une relation avec elle les conduirait tous deux dans une impasse. Il ne pourrait combler ses désirs comme elle ne pourrait combler les siens. Une larme roula sur sa joue et gela au contact de son doigt qui l'essuyait.

« Merde… Pourquoi moi ? »

OoOoOoOoO

À l'intérieur du QG Lucy filait comme une flèche vers la sortie, bien décidée à remonter les bretelles de « l'exhibitionniste de service » pour avoir mis Juvia dans un état pareil. La pauvre s'était retrouvée par terre en pleurs et un énorme nuage s'était mis à pleuvoir à l'intérieur de la guilde. La constellationniste furibonde se dirigeait vers la porte dans la ferme intention d'en mettre une à Gray s'il n'avait pas une explication convaincante mais elle fut arrêtée par une main qui se posa sur son épaule.

« Laisse, je vais y aller.

\- R… Rogue ? »

Le Sabertooth lui fit un sourire puis il sortit en faisant un clin d'œil à Sting qui lui répondit par un pouce vers le haut.

OoOoOoOoO

Gray était seul dans un parc enneigé quelque part dans Magnolia. Il avait perdu sa chemise quelque part dans la ville aux cerisiers mais c'était sans importance. La neige tombait doucement autour de lui et cela l'apaisait. Il récupérait des flocons sur ses doigts quand il ressentit l'approche d'une présence qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Rogue sourit et s'assit à côté de Gray.

« Parler tout simplement.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi on pourrait parler.

\- Par exemple de Juvia ? »

Gray soupira puis saisit un flocon au vol et commença à jouer avec.

« Elle n'est pas mon genre et ça ne marcherait jamais entre nous.

\- C'est effectivement ce que j'ai pu constater tout à l'heure oui.

\- Voilà... Il n'y a plus rien à dire sur elle.

\- Dans ce cas parlons de toi… »

Le flocon s'échappa des doigts de Gray qui se ressaisit rapidement et en captura un autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Eh bien… Pourquoi une petite fée est-elle si triste et solitaire alors que tous ses amis l'entourent ?

\- … Et qu'est-ce que la réponse à cette question apporterait à un tigre comme toi ?

\- À un tigre ? Rien. Mais moi ça m'intéresse.

Gray fut déstabilisé par cette réponse et de nouveau le flocon lui échappa. Il soupira. Son souffle formait une brise glacée qu'il transforma d'un geste de la main en flocon avec lequel ses doigts entreprirent à nouveau de jouer. Le mage de glace avait cette étrange impression qu'il pouvait faire confiance à celui qui se trouvait à ses côtés, alors il inspira profondément et décida de se confier.

« Je suis gay. »

Ce fut comme une révélation pour lui.

Gray avait toujours considéré ce fait comme une évidence depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte du manque de réaction de son corps en voyant des filles en maillot de bain, contrairement à une certaine partie de son anatomie qui s'était réveillée à la vue d'autres hommes à la plage. Mais il ne l'avait jamais dit à haute voix et étrangement il se sentit libéré d'un poids colossal.

Il se redressa et souffla un grand coup avant de se tourner vers Rogue dans l'attente d'une réaction.

Le Sabertooth sourit. Un éclat quelque peu dangereux brillait dans ses yeux. Il se saisit du poignet de la fée qui perdit une fois de plus son flocon sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que… umpff ! »

Une bouche venait de se coller à la sienne, en avalant les mots et y déposant un baiser passionné. C'était comme si ces lèvres avaient tellement attendu les siennes qu'elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les dévorer.

Gray ne bougea pas. Répondre à ce baiser signifierait accepter pleinement son état ainsi que le jugement des autres et il ne savait pas s'il était prêt…

En voyant le manque de réaction de son vis-à-vis Rogue s'éloigna.

« Pardon »

Le Sabertooth serra les poings et se releva pour partir, mais la main de Gray le retint. Il avait fait son choix. Le mage de glace se leva et approcha son visage de celui de Rogue mais ce dernier l'arrêta.

« Si tu fais ça je ne pourrais plus me contrôler Gray… Es-tu sûr de toi ? »

Sa voix et son corps tout entier tremblaient de désir contenu et il semblait avoir du mal à se retenir de sauter sur celui qui lui faisait face. Gray inspira et expira lentement, puis il enleva la main de Rogue de sa bouche et l'embrassa timidement.

La réponse du tigre fut brutale et passionnée, il plaqua la fée contre l'arbre derrière eux et pris possession de sa bouche, en demandant toujours plus. Gray entrouvrit alors la barrière de ses dents et sa langue fut happée par celle de son partenaire qui l'emmena dans une danse folle.

C'était à la fois si brutal et si enivrant que Gray se surpris à souhaiter que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Il lâcha un gémissement alors que la langue de Rogue descendait le long de son cou, y laissant des marques comme pour signifier que la fée était sa possession. Sa langue s'attaqua au torse de Gray qui gémit une seconde fois pendant qu'un de ses tétons recevait un traitement de faveur tandis que l'autre se faisait maltraiter par les doigts fins du Sabertooth.

Les quelques vêtements qui séparaient leurs peaux furent expédiés au sol. Rogue coucha son partenaire par terre avant de lui arracher un gémissement plus aigu que les autres quand il se saisit de son membre dressé et commença à lui infliger un traitement qui semblait faire son effet alors que le corps de Gray se tordait sous le sien.

Les ongles de sa fée lui griffaient le dos et Rogue sut qu'il ne pourrait résister plus longtemps à cette envie de le faire sien. Alors sa bouche prit possession de la verge de Gray qui se cambra tandis que des doigts fins se frayaient un chemin vers son intimité.

« Détends-toi »

Un gémissement de douleur échappa à Gray tandis qu'un doigt s'introduisait en lui. Mais la douleur fut vite remplacée par le plaisir que lui procuraient les coups de langue du tigre sur sa verge.

Rogue introduit un deuxième doigt et commença à les bouger à l'intérieur de Gray qui finit par se décrisper lentement. Quand ses gémissements redevinrent du pur plaisir le Sabertooth retira ses doigts sous les protestations de la fée.

Il se plaça alors à l'entrée de son intimité et entrepris de le pénétrer doucement. Mais Gray ne l'entendit pas de la même oreille et s'empala sur le membre du tigre qui lâcha un râle rauque avant de commencer des mouvements de va-et-vient qui firent gémir sa fée de plaisir. Leurs deux corps bougeaient à l'unisson et leurs gémissements s'intensifièrent peu à peu.

« Je… aah… je vais… aaahh… venir… »

Cette affirmation augmenta d'un cran l'excitation du tigre qui intensifia ses coups de reins sous les gémissements de plus en plus aigus de Gray en-dessous de lui. Le mage de glace se resserra autour du Sabertooth et ils vinrent en même temps dans un cri rauque. C'était magique.

Ils restèrent emboités l'un dans l'autre quelques instants puis Rogue se retira et roula sur le côté en soufflant de satisfaction. Puis il se tourna vers son amant qui l'embrassa en souriant.

« Joyeux noël ! »

Voilà voilà, première fic, premier lemon, laissez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


End file.
